valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Mithra
Mithra is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer, and can be found in the Lost Forest. Mithra is the only Einherjar that you must recruit. Background Mithra led the military of Fraelgard, a country that existed on the island south of the continent from 80 C.C. to 234 C.C. It is said Mithra was behind the construction of hidden fortresses at key points on the island that fended off would-be invaders from the continent. However, a mistake by a subordinate raised suspicions of treason against the king. During a battle in 145 C.C. Mithra was left to die on the battlefield and was eventually captured. For the entire year he was held captive in a dungeon, Mithra was subjected to unspeakable tortures, yet never spoke a word. When his corpse was later delivered to Fraelgard without eyes, ears or tongue, the king is said to have broken down in tears at his own shameful folly. Despite his tragic end, Mithra has no trouble accepting whatever fate has in store for him and is grateful to Silmeria for having chosen him. Battle Mithra is a decent Sorcerer, considering he's the first one you get. However, he doesn't really shine in any specific domain, and his spell learning order isn't very advantageous. Other than his Great Magic, and his early access to Might Reinforce, there aren't any particular upsides to him. He will join your party with a Ruby Mace and a Cloak. His initial skill is Break Up. Attack Spells *Frigid Damsel - Initial *Lightning Bolt - Level 8 *Fire Storm - Level 16 *Poison Blow - Level 28 *Prismatic Missile - Level 43 *Dark Saviour - Level 55 Menu Magic *Normalize - Level 5 *Glacial Blizzard - Level 10 *Might Reinforce - Level 12 *Thunder Storm - Level 18 *Heal - Level 20 *Sap Power - Level 22 *Guard Reinforce - Level 25 *Invoke Feather - Level 30 *Spell Reinforce - Level 32 *Explosion - Level 34 *Dampen Magic - Level 36 *Sap Guard - Level 38 *Earth Grave - Level 41 *Astral Maze - Level 45 *Spiritual Thorn - Level 48 *Reflect Sorcery - Level 51 Tolerances *Fire +20% *Ice +20% *Lightning -20% *Darkness -20% All others are neutral Soul Crush Mithra is an Ice Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Tidal Wave. He will say "Follow the path to destruction!" before using it. Relic Location A staff in the last area of the Lost Forest, standing in a pool of water next to the save point. Mithra is the only possible option. He will not say anything when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Mithra, he will ask "Have you finished with my powers?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "I will treasure the life you have given me." Upon being released, Mithra will stay right where you found him. He will just move closer to the entrance to the Royal Underground Path. He will give you a Holy Water of Mithra if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4 and right before the final boss (you will need to load from the final save point). Trivia *Mithra has the same voice actor as Khanon, Gerald, Guilm and Ehlen. Thus, they have identical battle quotes. *Since Mithra's story is self-contained, he has no battle conversations with any other Einherjar. ---- Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male